1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating apparatus for exhaust tail pipe and particularly to an exhaust tail pipe that has a well-insulated illuminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust tail pipes provide channels for cars and motorcycles to discharge exhaust gas. In order to equip the exhaust tail pipe with an alert effect, applicant has proposed an illuminating apparatus to connect to the brake lights and may emit light synchronously with the brake light. However the exhaust tail pipe is made of metal, the LED panel located therein is prone to damage due to high temperature. As indicated in ROC Patent publication No. 418988, entitled: xe2x80x9cExhaust tail pipexe2x80x9d, neon lights are directly fastened to the surface of an outer duct. While it can form light beam, the neon light is directly mounted on the interior surface of the outer duct and tends to malfunction in high temperature. In view of aforesaid disadvantages, Applicant has developed an improved illuminating apparatus for exhaust tail pipes to enhance alert effect and also to provide a multiple-layer heat insulation apparatus and radiating openings to achieve more effective heat insulation to prevent LED panels and conductive wires from damaging in high temperature.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an illuminating apparatus for an exhaust tail pipe that connects to brake lights to enhance alert effect.
Another object of the invention is to provide an illuminating apparatus for an exhaust tail pipe that has an excellent heat insulation effect to increase durability of LED panels and conductive wires.